Movie Night
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: A/N: This is a little something I thought up while playing Yoosung's route. Based mostly off of a text message conversation from the game & my own personal feelings toward horror films. I wanted to write something a little spooky for Halloween, but afraid it turned into something more fluffy and sweet than scary. (Originally posted on my Tumblr [J.L. Hynde - Insanity & Brilliance])


_**A/N:** This was a scenario that was originally posted on my Tumblr [ J.L. Hynde - Insantiy  & Brilliance ]. Enjoy. :)_

 **MYSME Scenario: YoosungxMC 'Movie Night'**

* * *

This was a bad idea. This was a really, bad idea. You knew that when Yoosung invited you over so you two could watch a movie. Of course, watching a movie with your boyfriend wasn't a bad idea. No, it was your choice of films that you were currently regretting.

Awhile back, Yoosung had asked you what your favorite type of movies were? But, uh, he phrased the question in such a way that you were given the choice between scary movies and romantic comedies. Neither of which you liked, however caught between a rock and a hard place you chose the lesser of two evils.

 _I like scary movies. –_ _ **MC**_

 _ **Yoosung Kim–**_ _MC…You like horror films?_

 _ **Yoosung Kim –**_ _I don't really like them, but if you do…I can stand it!_

 _ **Yoosung Kim –**_ _I'll make sure to never flinch foir yyu!_

 _ **Yoosung Kim –**_ _I didn't make the typos bc I was scared! It's a miwtske!_

 _[Then why did you make that an option?! –_ _ **MC**_ _]_

Of course, you didn't send the last part. But you were now stuck in this whether you liked it or not. To be frank, you were scared to horror films. You couldn't even sit through the trailers of them without having to advert your eyes or turn the TV off all together. So, when you arrived at Yoosung's dorm to see a stack of films (Poltergeist, The Shinning, Rosemary's Baby, The Grudge…just to name a few.), you were understandably freaking out on the inside. Nonetheless, because it was Yoosung and because you knew he didn't like horror films and was still wanting to watch them with you and because you knew he had bought all those with his own money and because he was such a sweet and caring soul that if you told him you didn't like scary movies he would immediately throw them out…You decided to suck it up and suffer through it.

That plan, though, fell apart within the first twenty minutes. You were scared out of your wits. You had picked Rosemary's Baby in hopes that it was less scary than the others, but apparently, that film had earned a reputation for being one of the best horror films of all time. And man, oh man, did it live up to the hype.

"What the f*ck are you doing, Rosemary? Get the hell out of there! Run, woman your husband is in a cult!"

It didn't even occur to you that you were yelling hysterically at the TV, until Yoosung put his hand on your shoulder and you about jumped out of your skin. A shrill scream tore out of your throat faster than Yoosung could manage to grab the remote and switch off the TV. You latched onto the closest thing to you, which in this case was your confused and equally terrified boyfriend; locking him in a death grip and practically climbing onto his lap.

"M-MC…MC, I can't breathe," he gasped trying to pry your hands off the collar of his hoodie. Yoosung loosen your grip on his collar and maneuvered you so your legs were straddling his lap. Then his strong arms wrapped around you and held you securely in place, while his face buried in your hair. You didn't know whether it was him who was shaking or if it was you.

"You said you liked scary movies…" He mumbled.

You shook your head furiously. "No –No," you confessed, "I don't. I'm sorry, Yoosung. I just didn't want to have to watch the Notebook again…"

"It's alright, MC."

"–No, it's not. You were so sweet planning this for me, even though you knew you were gonna be scared and I just… Gosh, I'm such a coward. I couldn't even sit through one film with you…I'm so-rry," Your voice cracked as tears began to well up in your eyes.

"MC…MC look at me," Yoosung tilted your chin up so he could see your face. "You. Are. Not. A. Coward. You are so very brave and not being able to watch a scary movie isn't going to change that."

You stared at his face, taking in that loving smile and that cloudy left eye. "I'm not as brave as you…"

Yoosung leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. "You don't have to be. I'm always gonna be here for you. I'll be brave, even when you're scared because I-I love you."

"I love you too. And thank you for doing this," you said and kissed him softly. "Sorry it didn't work out…"

Yoosung blushed and smiled widely. "It's okay. I'm sure we could find something else to do."

Your brow rose and you coyly smiled. "Oh, what do you have in mind."

"Let's play LOLOL!"

Of course! You couldn't find it in yourself to be upset at Yoosung's naivety. He was just far too precious for this world and if he wanted to play LOLOL, then you two would play LOLOL. Besides, you kind of owed him for tonight. You both ended up playing videogames until 3 am, but you thought it was a perfect date night all things considered.


End file.
